1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for connecting peripheral devices with mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for setting up software-defined interface between peripheral devices and a variety of mobile communication terminals having different connector architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a range of applications of mobile communication terminals has been gradually extended, necessity that various peripheral devices such as an external memory, a Moving Picture Experts Group layer 3 (MP3) player and a wireless connection device complying with diverse standards, etc. are to be connected to the mobile communication terminal is more increasing.
However, since it is impossible to change pin assignments of connector of the peripheral devices in the prior art once the pin assignments is defined for one mobile communication terminal, peripheral devices having different pin assignments from that of connector of the mobile communication terminal could not be connected to the other mobile communication terminal.
In other words, the peripheral device having fixed pin assignments allows a connection only with a predetermined specific mobile communication terminal, there have been wastes of resources.